


When did kissing become a thing that we do?

by Badgerwithapen



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluffwuffydoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgerwithapen/pseuds/Badgerwithapen
Summary: Twinned Fic as a gift to @SamanthaAuburn.Using the title prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamanthaAuburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAuburn/gifts).



The first time it happened Ryland had been reclined on the couch with his head dangling over the armrest. Alex's face loomed into view and descended in a curtain of curls. It was a quick upside down peck on the lips with added "mwah" sound effect. Momentarily stunned, Ryland didn't ask why, but Alex answered anyway.  
"This lip gloss tastes of cherry. It's like every girl I kissed in high school"  
"I wouldn't know dude"  
"Well now you do. Coffee?"  
"Yes. Please. I need not to taste lip gloss. Your lip gloss. Why are you wearing lip gloss?"  
"I told you. It tastes like the girls from high school. I thought you'd be like, wow, that's like high school"  
"So you kissed me?"  
"Yeah dude. So, You want it frothy? Lorenzo gave me this neato frothy maker stick"  
"Are going to demonstrate it on me?"  
"What?"

Ryland gave up. Trying to divine Alex's train of thought would give a seer a migraine. Besides, he didn't actually care that he'd just been kissed. Alex probably kissed lots of girls just for fun. Probably. He didn't know for sure. Any sort of romantic life his roommate had never made it to their front door for Ryland to find out. Was Alex in the habit of randomly kissing girls? Or guys? _Why am I still thinking about this?"_

The second time it happened. Well, that made perfect sense really. It was New Years and the Nintendo Party Game Palooza had been a blow out party for all the teams in the league. Alex, Ryland and Sam had been top of the leader board all night. The final "live action basketball slam dunk midnight countdown" was Alex's shining moment. Dipping Ryland in the middle of the crowds and planting a big wet kiss on his mouth just made them both laugh as the crowd cheered for more. Ryland has broken the kiss and faced the crowd grimacing.  
"That's enough for now guys! I don't even like Sambuca!"  
"Actually it's Absinthe!" Alex grinned and reached to Sam for another proffered shot. It was only in the taxi home it occurred to Ryland that Alex might have kissed Sam to the same effect. But he'd forgotten about it by morning.

  
The third time it happened made a little bit of sense. Ryland's family dog had died just a day before he was due to visit home. Alex had found Ryland sitting in a puddle of neglected packing, clutching a towel to his face and sobbing. Alex had gathered him into his arms and rambled on with some silly, comforting story about good dogs and rainbow bridges. When the story was over Alex dabbed Ryland's face dry with the towel and pulled his hands up to kiss them.  
"Are you gonna be okay or do you need me to drive you tomorrow?"  
"It's okay, you don't need to do that, but thanks" Alex stood up, pushed Ryland's tear soaked hair from his eyes, cupped his chin and kissed him. Quick, tender, chaste but full on the lips. Ryland leaned into it without thinking. Alex had gone out of the room by the time Ryland opened his eyes and let out his breath. When did kissing become a thing that we do?


	2. When it happened again.

 

The time it happened again there was no special circumstance. 

On an evening like any other, Ryland and Alex were just channel hopping to find something funny to watch on TV.  
Alex wasn't paying much attention as he was happily rolling joints. Ryland's gaze often wandered to his roommate during these times. Ryland had never even tried weed, let alone rolled a joint but the familiar pattern of grinding, flattening papers and sprinkling tobacco convinced him he'd probably be able to roll an adequate joint at a push.  
Ryland supposed the rituals of obtaining and preparing the weed were as much a part of the habit for Alex as the effects of the smoke.   
Alex's long fingers moved nimbly along the paper as he folded it, raised it to his lips then caught Ryland's eye. Alex grinned and held the open joint out to Ryland and winked.   
"For Luck?"   
Ryland paused, then lent towards Alex's hand, poking his tounge out gingerly.   
He swiped his tongue over the paper, trying not to look Alex in the eye as he did so. Alex's thumb was milimeters away from his nose.  
"Thanks Dude. I'll save this one until after we win Scream Match on Wednesday"   
"You might as well smoke it now. We're a dead cert for third place"   
Alex sighed.   
"Do we have to get into this again? Third place is third out of 20 teams man. But we're gonna win anyway. I can *feel* it"   
"No. No I'm sorry. I'm just nervous that's all". Ryland's stomach gave a loud growl.   
"No shit. I'm nervous too but you don't see me losing my appetite over it"   
Ryland picked up an empty baggie from the table and shook it.   
"Gee I wonder why?"  
*Fuck, that sounded meaner than I wanted it it to*  
"Oh look, British Top Gear!" 

He was working on the "negative vibes" thing Alex kept talking about. Even when he was feeling okay, Ryland's default setting was to set himself up for failure so he didn't get disappointed later. It had been working for him just fine until Alex came home that day with a plan to start a Killcore team.   
Ryland wasn't *used*to success.

He wasn't used to having a place in the world and having people rely on him.   
He was waiting to be caught-out. Yeah. That was it. Like all of a sudden some big grown up in a suit was going to walk in and tell him off for playing video games instead of having a job.   
When he actually plucked up the courage to tell Alex what he was feeling Alex had just laughed.   
"Are you trying to tell me you're in debt?"   
"No. I'm fine. Safe actually, for once. No red ink bills"   
"Then who are you trying to impress?" 

Ryland managed to banish his "negative vibes" for the duration of the show, and as the last notes of the them tune "Jessica" by the Allman brothers faded away he would even be able to concede that his job was at least as pointless as "Cocking about in Cars" and nobody was  judging the presenters for it.   
Alex re-lit his joint.   
"You should eat something dude"   
Struck by a brief streak of rebellion, Ryland asked  
"What... What does that do to you anyway? How does it feel?"   
Alex bounced in his chair and grinned from ear to ear.   
"I thought you'd never ask!" 

"Wait, What, No! I don't mean..."   
Too late. Alex was already shuffling cross legged on the couch towards Ryland.   
"I'll start you off all gentle. Don't worry you're safe with me"   
"What is happening Alex?"   
"Lean forward towards me dude, you're gonna get some blowback 'K?"   
Alex shook out his hair and ran his free hand back through the thick curls to expose more of his face.   
Ryland noticed that for a man who smoked as much as Alex, his skin was in great condition. Even his eyes looked bright and alert. If he thought too hard about it, Ryland considered this a bad thing. What was Alex even smoking pointless, expensive weed for if he doesn't even get that high anymore? Then again, if Alex was high all the time he'd be useless to the team. Was Alex cutting back?   
He was clean shaven today and his hair was fluffy and soft. For a man of so many angles, Alex's expressions were always so soft. Ryland knew Alex had a collection or flavoured lip balms too, so his lips were soft too.   
" _Maybe that's how he found that cherry lip gloss the day he kissed me?_ "   
Alex's voice snapped Ryland out of his thoughts.   
"You're staring at me dude"  
"You have amazing skin"   
"Thanks. I moisturise"   
That was another thing about Alex. No false modesty. Compliments were taken and given freely and sincerely. It was the most endearing thing about his scrappy, messy, socially awkward roommate. Ryland pulled himself back again. He reached out for the joint.   
"So are we doing this or what?"   
"No no my friend. Let's take it easy"  
Alex gently lowered Ryland's hand and leaned in close.   
"Just breathe"   
Alex took a deep drag, and with his other hand tilted Ryland's chin towards his. Before Ryland could ask   
" _Are you going to kiss me again_ "   
Alex breathed a curl of grey smoke into Ryland's mouth.   
Ryland did his best to breathe gently but the smoke already tickled his throat.   
His hand shot for the nearest beer bottle and he managed to swig some before he had a clumsy coughing fit. He did want this to actually work. There was no point in chickening out at the first cough.   
"I didn't put much tobacco in this one. It's quite strong too. Want some more?"   
Ryland nodded. Nothing was happening yet anyway.   
"Shall I smoke it?"   
"Let's just do it this way shall we? I don't want white you out on your first go"   
"Assuming there's going to be a second" go"  
Ryland found himself leaning in towards Alex again, watching his lips. Anticipating  _Something_  Being this close to someone, breathing in their air, it usually leads up to a kiss.   
So Ryland kissed Alex.   
He caught his friend's open mouth as he breathed inwards and felt the softness of his lips as they pressed into the kiss.   
Alex was yielding to him. He'd unfurled his legs and turned his body inwards all without breaking contact. He felt Alex hum against his lips. Ryland felt a spike of passion and deepened the kiss. In return, Alex began to move. He felt Alex's hand in his hair at the nape of his neck. The humming continued and Ryland realised he was humming too. He found Alex's tongue and felt those long fingers clench his hair.   
Ryland didn't want to break the spell but he desperately wanted to run his hands through Alex's hair. Almost every day since they met in fact. Running on pure instinct he reached up and stroked Alex's hair. He felt himself being lowered back onto the cushions.   
Alex broke the kiss. His eyes were wide and scared looking down at Ryland.    
"What do you want Ryland?"   
Alex's voice sounded small and quiet , but it may have been because Ryland's heart was pounding into his ears.   
Ryland scrabbled for a coherent thought. He wanted to be safe. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to feel loved and to love. He wanted to make his best friend feel safe and happy and loved. He didn't want anything to change and he wanted...  
"Us"

 

 


End file.
